


#2 Vague Misery

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: His eyes glazed over, he walked.
Series: 1000 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Kudos: 3





	#2 Vague Misery

He sighed.

Grabbing his umbrella as he walked out the door, rain coming down in sheets, the sky cloudy as usual.

London was the same as always then.

He resisted the urge to sigh once more, his shoes making a click clack on the stones.

His mind wandered to his family.

Alfred.

In America.

Obnoxious.

His brothers.

Location, unknown.

Obnoxious and rude.

Peter.

Location, Sweden, most likely at least.

Obnoxious.

A child.

He pulled his coat tighter as the frigid wind picked up once more.

Avoiding the few pedestrians out at this hour, his mind tried to remind him.

What had he forgotten?

Looking at the clouds, a frown upon his face, he took a turn.

Wandering aimlessly, his initial goal forgotten, his eyes glazed over and he wandered.

Ignoring the man, the pedestrians quickened their pace as the rain came down harder.

His umbrella was yanked from his hand.

A strong gust of wind turned it inside out.

He looked at it. His gaze empty.

He left it.

Continuing to walk, no purpose in sight, his mind continued to wander.

The past.

A time he yearned for.

Alfred.

Under his roof.

Laughing.

Playing.

A child.

His brothers.

Chasing him around the house.

Laughing.

Smiling.

Children.

Peter.

Under his roof....

He couldn't remember his smile.

The thought made him pause, but only for a moment.

His mind wanted him to remember.

What had he forgotten?

What had he forgotten?

Setting the matter aside, caring not for the wet clothes or chilly air, he continued to wander.

Where was he going?

He didn't care.

His feet carried him to safety.

A place that protected him.

His eyes wandered to what used to be a lovely forest.

The spot.

The safe spot.

It was no more.

For what once was a beautiful forest, with all kinds of flora, was now a store selling shoes that weren't meant to last.

His eyes no longer glazed, he shivered.

Tears crept up and he finally remembered.

Mathieu.

Always by his side when he was needed.

Always forgotten.

He rushed home to a dreary apartment and sighed.

Depositing his coat and changing his clothes, his hand slid over his phone.

A minute passed.

Then two.

Then three.

Before he sighed and got up.

His feet brought him to a chair.

A chair next to the window.

He sat and stared at the clouds.

The rain still heavy.

His eyes glazed once more.

He lost himself in the memories.

Across the ocean there sat a man.

He sat at the window and sighed.

It was foolish, he knew.

To expect a call.

He continued to stare.

The loneliness normal, he watched as the snow blanketed his world in white.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I was procrastinating. Here you go.


End file.
